


You Make Me Melt (Literally)

by fairyplumprincess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Icarus and the sun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyplumprincess/pseuds/fairyplumprincess
Summary: Inspired by "Icarus & The Sun"
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 4





	You Make Me Melt (Literally)

Even the best things can be bad for you

Cold and dark was safe

Simple

Sad

But there was something calling to Roman

Not by his name

But for his soul

It sang

And it promised adventure

In warmth and in light

It promised love

There was a godly soul named Patton

With a smile so bright it could melt wax

Roman was warned, for he was made of it

_“You are safe here”_

_“Love is not worth your life”_

_“It is not love if it hurts you”_

_“It is not love if it kills you”_

_“I promise you, love is not worth it”_

But Roman never headed advice

He was hot-headed

And free willed

And adventurous and impulsive and everything he needn’t be in order to survive

But a soul so soft was too lovely not to fall for

Patton and Roman snuck away

Flattered and flustered

Souls intertwining

But never touching

Roman couldn’t imagine Patton’s screams if he melted away in front of him

Patton was warned too

_“Just because you mean no harm,_

_Does not mean you do no harm”_

Logic told Patton stories of what he could do if he wasn’t careful

But blue eyes of truth twinkled with resignation

Logan knew that Morality couldn’t bare mot to touch another soul

Roman was submerged in euphoria

Poems of requited love that made Anteros weep

Flowers in strawberry golden curls

And that smile

Gods, that smile

Roman couldn’t resist a kiss

It filled him with warmth

Peony against carob

It burned in the best way

It burned like the fire within him

He pressed further, pulling Patton close,

Needing their bodies to mold together like their souls had

Patton would pull away for breath only for Roman to reattach his lips

Gentle caresses felt like lit matches

Roman could feel him skin beginning to bubble

He could barely breathe

But he couldn’t care

He wanted to give all the air in his lungs to Patton if it’s be the last thing he’d do

And in this moment

It would be

Patton gasped and pulled away after feeling something drip onto his hand

Recalling the stories Logan had told him

Roman was melting away in his hands and there was nothing he could do to stop it

It was too late

He should’ve walked away when he first heard Roman say he’d burn for him

Or when he whispered his poetry in Patton’s ear,

Promising a glory of crashing when the soul is soaring

Patton’s tears fell like Roman’s skin and wings

And then Roman fell

Through the pillowy clouds that he could barely feel it

Roman knew he was dying

He’d never felt more alive

Patton screamed and dove after him, only to be caught by Logic and Fear

The clouds cruelly parted so he could watch

Roman spread his arms in foul mimicry of his once glorious wings

Cheering as the winds whipped around his legs and through his fingers

Funny how the sea mimics the sky when you’re far too close

The blue too wide and knowing

The promise you won’t live much longer

The daydream one has while staring at its width,

And how it always falls out of line of your imagination

As if someone like you could control the tale

Roman laughed

Oh, it boiled his lungs, but he laughed

Head thrown back to the sea he was falling towards but would never make to in time to save himself

He had touched the sun

And owned its heart

He held the sun in his hands and was told he was loved

A foolish way to receive it and a strange way to show it

But even a fool would know:

Roman was loved

Patton was loved

They were loved

“Roman!” Patton sobbed out a screech, finally prying himself from the offending hands

And diving towards his dying date

Roman’s brother Remus screamed as he watched him fall

He would never forget this moment

Out of every terrible thought that infected his mind and injured his view on the world,

Nothing was quite as scarring as seeing Roman shrink before he’d sink

Through debris and wax in his eyes,

Roman could swear he saw his own angel falling for him as well

“Speak my name, my love!” He called,

“Roman!” Patton screamed, unsure of what his lover said through rasping gasps of breaths

“Sing for the world to hear!

I will never die as long as you love me”

Roman hit the water

Patton did next

The cold, wine-dark sea was simple and sad

Patton pulled Roman’s body up to shore, skin and lungs cracking under the environment

Roman was gone,

Even if a part of him was still there, Roman was gone

Roman was loved

Roman was loved

Roman was loved

“I’ll love you forever” Patton promised through watered whispers

“I’ll love you longer,” Roman insisted, unaware his water-filled throat couldn’t release the words

Patton was loved

Roman was loved

_They were loved_

**_They were loved_ **

**_They were loved_ **


End file.
